Osuridad
by Kurogane-taichou
Summary: no se me ocurre un buen summary asi que se los dejo a su criterio... una historia UA, centrada en Kushina


Este es mi primer fic de esta pareja... espero que les guste...

**O****scuridad**

La brisa calida y fresca de la mañana anunciaba el inicio del primer día de la primavera, los tenues rayos del sol se filtraban por la ventana de una joven de cabellos rojos bastante alborotados y dispersados por toda su cama, puesto que eran bastante largos. Frunció el seño al percibir la luz solar en su rostro y tomando sus sabanas se cubrió por completo para poder dormir placidamente.

— ¡Kushina, levántate o llegaras tarde! —Gritó una mujer, que por su tono de voz era de edad avanzada.

En su cama la joven se levanto de golpe y tomando su despertador de su mesita de noche y comprobó con horror que lo que decía la mujer era cierto, prácticamente salto de la cama y entro en el baño para tomar una ducha rápida.

Poco tiempo después bajo las escaleras vistiendo un uniforme escolar en tonos rojos y blancos colocándose su media izquierda mientras saltaba en un pie hacia la cocina.

—Hija, deberías ser mas conciente —Advirtió la mayor al ver a la chica llegar.

—Lo se, lo siento tía, tratare de que no vuelva a pasar —Respondió la sobrina con una gran sonrisa.

—Siempre dices lo mismo —Dijo la anciana y la chica se rasco la nuca riendo avergonzada —Sabes que algún día ya no estaré contigo —Comentó parando en seco a la joven.

—No digas eso tía, aun te falta mucho tiempo para que digas algo como eso, eres muy fuerte —Exclamó seria y algo triste la chica tratando de creerse sus propias palabras, porque incluso ella sabia que ese día no estaba tan lejos como decía.

—Gracias hija —Su voz denotaba tristeza y orgullo por la chica —Pero date prisa o llegaras tarde —Tan pronto como pronuncio sus palabras la chica tomo su desayuno casi engulléndolo y salio como alma que lleva el diablo.

Llego jadeante a la institución apenas unos minutos antes del inicio de clases, los murmullos y miradas no se hicieron esperar por parte del resto de los estudiantes, algo común y cotidiano al ser una "extraña", a pesar de ser de una ciudad vecina la veían como si fuera de un lejano país.

Los molestos e hirientes rumores no se hicieron esperar pero no por eso se detendría y se echaría a llorar, no abandono su antiguo hogar para dejarse pisotear por nadie, eso jamás pasaría, no se dejaría humillar por nadie.

—Con el uniforme rojo y su cabello, en serio parece un tomate maduro —Fue un susurro pero lo suficiente para que lo escuchara.

—Si es cierto, que cabello tan extraño —Comentó otro.

Detuvo el paso y jiro quedando frente a sus compañeros de estudios manteniendo sus ojos cerrados con un semblante tranquilo.

— ¿Podrían repetir lo que acaban de decir? —Interrogó sonriente pero con un aura amenazante causando un escalofrió en los chicos los cuales balbuceaban incoherencias intentando justificarse.

— ¡Lo sentimos! —Gritaron ambos echándose a correr.

— ¡Vuelvan aquí! —Exigió la chica corriendo tras ellos.

— ¡La habanera sangrienta anda suelta! —Vociferó uno de los chicos llenos de pánico.

La joven que los perseguía escuchó claramente y esto solo causo que su furia aumentara, odiaba que la llamaran con apodos estupidos, bueno al menos era mejor que el que tenia en primaria "cabeza de tomate".

Paro en seco al escuchar la campana del inicio de clases y camino a su aula de mala gana con la promesa de que luego se las pagarían.

En ningún momento noto un par de ojos azules que observaron todo de principio a fin sonriendo ampliamente camino a su salón.

Las clases pasaron de lo mas normales, incluyendo las persecuciones de la joven de cabellos rojos a los chicos por todo el instituto y por supuesto también los grandes escapes mejores que los de Harry Houdini por parte del chico mas popular de la escuela, Minato Namikaze, Huyendo de sus cada vez mas locas, fans

—Hikari-chan, ¿Qué dices si vamos por unos helados? —Propuso Kushina con una de sus típicas sonrisas a una joven de cabellera negra azulada con extraños ojos grises, casi blancos.

—Lo siento no puedo Kushina-san, tengo una cita con Hiashi-kun —Respondió con pena al dejar así a su amiga.

—Esta bien, si no hay de otra, suerte con el cubito de hielo —Dijo a modo de despedida.

Se sentía desplazada desde que su mejor y única amiga se volvió novia del frió y orgulloso Hiashi Hyuga, según su amiga era solo que le costaba expresarse de la manera correcta, tal vez tenia razón pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que no tuviera sentido del humor.

Camino unas cuadras cuando su estomago proclamo alimento, sonrió ampliamente al visualizar su lugar favorito para comer Ichiraku ramen, entro y después de devorar varias ordenes de ramen pago y siguió con su camino de regreso a casa.

Caminaba pensativa, muchas cosas habían pasado desde que se mudo con sus tíos, ellos siempre fueron buenos con ella y eran su único apoyo, hasta que conoció a su tierna y tímida amiga Hikari, ella no la trataba diferente ni se burlo de su cabello en cambio siempre la apoyo pero ahora tenia novio y no pasaba mucho tiempo con ella, su tío murió unos años atrás casi ni lo conoció pero aun así lo apreció mucho y ahora solo quedaba su tía Mito y aunque se negaba a aceptarlo pronto ella también se iría y entonces volvería a donde empezó y se quedaría sola.

La sola idea la hizo estremecerse, no quería estar sola nuevamente no quería regresar a esos días oscuros y tristes sin nadie que te acompañe.

Sus pensamientos fueron bruscamente interrumpidos al chocar contra algo o alguien.

—Lo siento estaba distraída —Se disculpó mientras trataba de asimilar la situación y reconocer el lugar donde se encontraba.

No estaba muy lejos de su casa, así que sin ver a la persona con quien había chocado la rodeo para poder seguir su camino cuando este la tomo del brazo.

—Oye preciosa, no vas a irte sin disculparte ¿Verdad? —Exclamó él hombre de cabellos negros con quien había chocado.

—Ya me disculpe —Respondió tajante Kushina tratando de soltarse de su agresor.

—Así no, tienes que ser mas linda conmigo ¿Te quedo claro? —Expresó el hombre acariciándole el cabello y después la mejilla.

Estaba por soltar un golpe contra aquel sujeto cuando otros dos se acercaron por detrás y uno de ellos coloco una navaja en su espalda.

—Así me gusta, pórtate bien y nada te va a pasar —Dijo él moreno que aun la sujetaba del brazo.

Por primera vez empezó a sentir miedo a algo más que la soledad, cerró sus ojos con frustración al mismo tiempo que empuñaba sus manos y los hombres sonreían complacidos.

Escucho un par de golpes, el primero como si hubieran golpeado una bolsa de y el segundo de algo estrellándose contra el piso y la navaja había sido retirada bastante rápido.

— ¿Quién eres niño? Y ¿Cómo te atreves a meterte con nosotros? —Preguntó su captor.

Su curiosidad fue mayor, abrió los ojos y vio en el piso al sujeto que la tenia amenazada con la navaja y junto a él un joven de cabellera rubia y ojos azules quien mantenía un rostro de pocos amigos.

—Suéltenla —Ordenó él rubio.

— ¿Minato? —Murmuró la chica de ocelos verdes al ver al chico mas popular de la escuela defenderla y mas aun furioso.

Él segundo sujeto se lanzo contra él Namikaze quien no tubo ningún problema para dejarlo inconciente en el piso al igual que él primero.

—Ríndete mocoso —Exclamó él de cabellos negros tomando a la chica colocándole una navaja en el cuello.

Minato solo sonrió desconcertando al secuestrador.

De pronto sintió una punzada en su pie derecho por causa de un pisotón y después un cabezazo en su nariz, por ultimo la joven lo tomo del brazo y lo azoto contra el piso.

—Te dije que ya me había disculpado, pero ahora quiero que tú lo hagas —Vociferó molesta la Uzumaki.

Después de obtener las disculpas se despidió de su salvador, pero él rubio no la dejo ir tan fácil insistiendo en acompañarla hasta su casa, ella por supuesto se negó, pero no contó con que él joven fuera tan insistente que al final accedió.

Paso un largo tiempo en silencio hasta que la chica lo rompió.

—Minato… ¿Por qué me salvaste? —Interrogó algo cohibida con su propia pregunta y noto sus mejillas arder.

Él chico viro su rostro en otra dirección balbuceando unas cuantas incoherencias con las mejillas sonrosadas.

La joven lo veía expectante esperando una respuesta clara.

—Bueno, no podía dejarte con esos sujetos ¿Cierto? —Respondió lo más serio que pudo.

—Pero, ¿Cómo supiste que era yo? Digo, estoy agradecida de que me ayudaras pero ¿Cómo? —

—Tu cabello —Respondió secamente sorprendiendo a la chica —Podría reconocerlo donde fuera —Completó con una sonrisa.

Kushina bajo la vista, otra vez su cabello, siempre era por eso, odiaba tener ese cabello de tomate.

—Después de todo no es fácil encontrar a una chica con un cabello tan hermoso —Comentó sonriente Minato sorprendiendo a la joven que lo vio con sus orbes verdes totalmente abiertos y bastante ruborizada, nunca nadie le había dicho algo como eso.

— ¿De… de verdad? —

Él la vio confuso.

—Claro, es un cabello que reconocería donde fuera —

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Lo que dijiste de mi cabello que es… —Se vio interrumpida por él rubio antes de terminar su frase.

—Hermoso, si eso creo —Completó con una sonrisa.

Sin darse cuenta de cómo llegaron a casa de la Uzumaki ambos se despidieron con pocos ánimos.

—Espera —Minato la detuvo antes de que entrara en su casa — ¿Te parece si damos una vuelta mañana? Como una paga —Propuso él Namikaze.

Kushina frunció el seño y se dispuso a entrar pero se detuvo al abrir.

—Mi tía no quiere que llegue después de las 7 y tengo muchas cosas que hacer, así que será un paseo corto —Dicho esto cerro la puerta dejando afuera a un sonriente rubio.

Al día siguiente el paseo no fue tan corto ni el único que tuvieron en esa semana y las dos siguientes, las fans del chico de ojos zafiro habían comenzado a atacar a la Uzumaki en mas de una forma, pero ella no se quedaba de brazos cruzados y respondía a todo, lo que nadie esperaba era que Minato interviniera en una de esas peleas besando a Kushina en la boca y mayor fue la sorpresa al ver como en lugar de rechazarlo y darle la paliza de su vida por eso, ella correspondió.

Pero lo que mas sorprendió a todos fueron las palabras del chico "No quiero que nadie vuelva a insultar a mi novia o se las vera conmigo" la chica se sintió ofendida por tomarse tal libertad, pero no lo desmintió, de hecho le agrado la idea.

No paso mucho tiempo para que hablaran de eso y se volviera algo real, se sentía realmente feliz.

Pero eso no duro mucho ya que su tía murió al poco tiempo, lloro por días su perdida, fue lo mas cercano a una madre que tubo, por suerte para ella Minato se convirtió en su pilar y sustento en ese tiempo nunca la dejo sola.

Los años pasaron y se casaron.

Ahora celebran el 5° cumpleaños de su hijo rubio y ojos azules idéntico a su padre solo que este poseía unas marcas en sus mejillas dándole un aspecto zorruno, traía una mascara de zorrito por ser una fiesta de disfraces.

—Hola Hina-chan —Saludo feliz él niño a una niña de su edad disfrazada de conejita y su antifaz la cual le devolvió tímidamente el saludo.

—Naru-chan, ¿Cómo supiste que era Hina-chan? —Preguntó extrañada su madre ya que ni ella había notado que era la hija de su mejor amiga y el amargado de Hiashi.

—Sus ojos —Se limito a contestar con su sonrisa y tomando la mano de la niña se alejo para jugar.

Entonces Kushina sonrió de forma nostálgica pero feliz, su hijo no crecería en la soledad… ni su nuera tampoco.

**FIN**

y bien... ¿tomatasos?


End file.
